1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor device for detecting at least one flow property of a fluid medium, e.g., in the intake tract or the charge tract of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flow meters are used to ascertain the air flow in the intake tract or the charge tract of an internal combustion engine. Since the weight ratios are important in the chemical process of combustion, the mass flow rate of the intake/charge air is to be measured, for which volume measuring methods or impact pressure measuring methods are used to some extent.
Various types of sensors are known for measuring the air mass throughput. One such type of sensor is the so-called hot-film mass airflow sensor, such as that described in one possible specific embodiment in published German patent application document DE 103 45 584 A1. The flow meter according to published German patent application document DE 103 45 584 A1 has a sensor housing having a cavity for accommodating an electronic module, which is separated from a bypass measuring channel. The electronic module here has a carrier profile, which is formed essentially on a bottom plate having side webs molded on the opposing longitudinal sides. The electronic module also has a plastic carrier tongue, which is situated on one of the head sides of the carrier profile and, as a carrier, accommodates the sensor element. A circuit board equipped with electronic components and printed conductors is usually attached to the bottom plate of the carrier profile to provide an evaluating electronic unit.
Published German patent application document DE 103 45 584 A1 also describes how the electronic module is held by the side webs in the cavity provided here after being inserted into the sensor housing, while achieving a clamping effect. The carrier here protrudes into the bypass measuring channel through an outlet opening between the latter and this cavity.
In addition, published German patent application document DE 44 26 102 A1 describes a sensor carrier for a device for measuring the mass of a flowing medium, which is characterized in that the sensor carrier has a frame element and a holding element, the frame element having an opening which is covered by the holding element situated at the rear, thereby forming the recess for the sensor element.